Just For One Day
by DoctorFitzy
Summary: FitzSimmons and Skye are ordered to go on a mission from Director Fury to retrieve a stolen artifact. The catch? It's in a high school. Having it been a while since the team had attended high school, the team gets more out of the mission than expected. A short story, not a series.
1. Chapter 1

**Just for One Day**

**A/N:** I was really surprised by all the follows from my FitzSimmons fic, thank you for the support! This will not be a series. It will most likely be five chapters long so, uh, this is a short story I guess. Hope you guys enjoy it!

"Skye, you sure you don't want me coming? " Ward asked, wearing his famous frown. Skye's eyes flitted to his muscles suddenly tightening underneath his shirt. Oh, someone was mad. So mad.

Skye rolled her eyes and stuck her hands on her hips. "I managed to get into Ian's mansion according to Fitz with my "boobs", I'm sure I can handle infiltrating a high school for one day."

"Hey!" Fitz shouted, completely red. "I-I was just joking!"

Simmons smiled. "He just won't accept that you used your wits to get in, that's all!"

"Am not!"

Ward groaned and rubbed his face. "Shut up. Both of you. A bullet to the brain hurts less than this conversation."

"It'd be an honor if I could shoot it," Fitz muttered.

"What?"

Skye stuck her tongue out at both of them. "Whatever. FitzSimmons, you coming?"

"Well, it would be nice to return back to high school again," Simmons said, wistfully.

"The good ol' days where AP classes were so easy," Fitz sighed, kicking his feet up.

Ward glared at the both of them, then back at Skye. "Then you better suit up."

"Anyone care to explain why we're here again?" Fitz grumbled, tapping away on his laptop.

Skye glanced up from her phone, exasperated. "Are you serious? You signed up yourself to go on this mission. Coulson debriefed us yesterday in the meeting room. Where were you?"

"We're going to retrieve a student there, remember? Agent Coulson said that one of the agents back at headquarters had a daughter who stole something from his office. Apparently, if we don't get it back by the end of today Director Fury is making a visit to us," Simmons said.

Fitz made a sour face. "Why can't someone else get it?"

"All the older agents are too old. Besides, we kind of look like high schoolers. And one of us still has the immaturity of one," Skye snickered.

Fitz threw his laptop down and was about to grab Skye when Melinda snapped. "Hey, you two. Quiet back there or I'm turning back and then you can speak with Director Fury yourselves. You think this is a game? This is a test. You three are the only ones on the Bus who haven't passed official training. The least you guys could do is act like you know what you're doing."

Skye sighed and looked out the blurring window. It had been a while since she went to school. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. If she couldn't even cooperate with one of her team mates, how was she going to get past a day of school filled with adolescent teens?

"I'm a high school drop out," she muttered under her breath. "Coulson should have never asked me to go."

A lot was at stake. Screwing this up meant confronting the scary man in the eye patch. Not after since he forced Coulson to get rid of the fish tank, FitzSimmons had never been the same since. She wanted to succeed. To prove herself worthy of being apart of something she would have never dreamed of. This wasn't just any mission. Not with a hacker and two geniuses. But Skye knew that quitting wasn't an option. Not now.

The car stopped in a parking space while Melinda blankly stared at them, tapping her fingers against the wheel. "Well? Wouldn't want to give away our cover. Hurry up."

"The backpacks are in the trunk," Simmons said, picking up her black suitcase. "Don't forget the files, we'll need them. According to one of the prepared covers Coulson gave me, I'm Elizabeth Henstridge," she winked.

Fitz picked his folder up. "Oy, I wonder who I get!" His eyes quickly scanned his profile when suddenly, his eyes bulged out of his head. "No, no, no, no. no. This is a mistake. This isn't my cover. It's not possible," he groaned, looking on the verge of puking. Simmons patted his back, desperately trying to comfort him. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Fitz. Look on the bright side, we're back in school again," she nervously chuckled.

Curious, Skye picked Fitz' cover up and skimmed it. "It says you're a teacher who teaches-"

"HEALTH CLASS," he screamed, raising his fist to the sky. "AND IT'S ON THE PUBERTY UNIT."

Skye bursted out laughing, doubling over when tears started coming out of the corners of her eyes. "A-are you serious? Oh my god, Coulson you rock!"

"Oh," Simmons smiled weakly. "At least you can review some things, right? I'm a substitute filling in for a Chemistry teacher. What about you Skye?"

"Well," Skye began slowly. "It says I'm student and a junior. And my name is Chloe Bennet?"

"Who comes up with these names?" Fitz muttered. "My name is Mr. De Caestecker."

"Dunno," Skye smiled. "But I guess we're going to find out. Look, first period is starting soon."

They walked in and Skye glanced back at Melinda, who was already pulling out of the driveway, her famous aviator glasses already on.

_Wish us luck_, she thought, pushing the grand mahogany doors open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just For One Day**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N:** I am super sorry for not updating. I've been busy with school and all so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the feedback, I really enjoy reading all your kind messages :) The next chapter will be out ASAP, thanks for the patience! This chapter is a little bit more angsty, but it shows more of Skye's perspective.

Skye was nervous.

She didn't know exactly why. There was this uncomfortable, faint feeling she got in her stomach whenever she thought about her old high school. Flashbacks of crazy parties, failed standardized tests, and _his _face. No. She wouldn't talk about it. Or, was it because she couldn't now that she was infatuated with a secret government agency? It was so long ago, it'd be best if she said nothing. But she couldn't. No matter how much Skye would squeeze her eyes and lie to herself that she wasn't like him, he'd be there, taking her in his arms and guiding her towards the computer. Promising. Showing her the potential she had. Whispering how she could change the world. Just with her fingertips. _Miles_.

Just as Skye thought of his name, the electric blue bracelet on her wrist almost felt like it... _shocked _her a little bit. It had to have been imaginary. It would only stop her if she attempted anything hack related. Miles had a similar one too, or was he trying to communicate with her?

_ Son of bitch_, she thought, rubbing her aching wrist from holding Simmons' briefcase. _Jesus, what does she put in this thing? Science-y stuff. Probably shouldn't even touch it otherwise Fitz will blow up_. You couldn't blame Skye, mischievous thoughts came to her like flies on sticky honey. It took even a lot more willpower to not put hot sauce in Ward's food. _I'm so immature, kudos to me. I wonder how Miles even put up with me._

She rubbed her eyes at the thought when FitzSimmons tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," Fitz said softly. "You okay? You look like you were-"

"Crying? Shut up," Skye mumbled. "There was something in my eye."

Simmons sat beside her, awkwardly patting her shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I have some eye drops in my pocket. Maybe it will provide some comfort to your cornea?"

"Yeah," Fitz piped.. "I have some tissues in my wallet. Melon scented," he added proudly, wiping an actual tissue out. "Here, smell. It'll calm your nerves."

Lifting her head up, she couldn't help but smile like an idiot to herself, remembering the team she was working with since Day 1 were still her family.. "You guys, really. I'm fine. What we need to worry about is getting to our classes."

"Ahem, and speaking of classes Miss Bennet, you should be getting to yours. You're late," snapped a tiny, gray haired lady in a black dress. Fitz and Simmons jumped back in surprise and straightened their clothes. Simmons, on the other hand, seemed the most panicked and kept looking at Fitz. "What we were trying to say to lovely Miss Bennet was that-"

"My apologies. I didn't hear the bell ring. I was so distracted by your dazzling eyes. Those glasses really compliment your face," Fitz smiled, saying it in his deepest voice possible. He winked at her and passed a hand through his hair. "And what is your name, kind woman of the office?" Skye chuckled, watching Fitz' attempt to be sexy despite his awkwardness.

The old lady giggled, her voice crackling like burning sparks of firewood. "Oh, my, _no one_ has ever complimented me so handsomely like you do. I'm the secretary but please, call me Dorothy." Her wrinkled hand suddenly curled around his and he jerked back in a shudder when she _dipped_ him, the overly done blue eyeshadow looked like it wanted to eat him alive.

_Help me_, he mouthed desperately, while trying to struggle out of her strong yet tiny arms.

Simmons nervously laughed, holding a hand to her mouth while picking up her heavy briefcase in the other.

"Well, I guess I ought to be going to my class. Chemistry waits!" She pushed the doors open and quickly ran out of the office, a disgusted and sick look appearing on her face.

_ Smooth move Fitz_. _You just made your partner almost puke from your terrible flirting_.

"Oh, I, uh. Shit. I mean, Dorothy. Darling, I simply have to go. My students, are waiting for me. I can't keep them waiting," he said anxiously, beads of sweat trickling down his face. His face was red yet his breathing was... not normal. He pushed her away his hand clutching his chest in deep pain. His breaths coming out more short.

Skye rushed over. "Here's his number, he'll call you when he gets the chance," she blurted, grabbing Fitz' coat and briefcase. She put one hand on his shoulder. A reassuringly touch. Then, she guided a trembling Fitz out into the crowded hall.

Meanwhile, Dorothy could only grumble and turn back to her desk muttering swears when she threw aside the paper written, "SIKE" on it in big letters.

"Dude, what happened back there? You froze up," Skye whispered, smacking his shoulder when they got to a quieter corner. The bell suddenly rang. First period was beginning. Shit. I need to find out what's wrong with Fitz...

He didn't respond. Instead, he looked around at the floor, his whole body shaking. Breaths came out jagged and he clutched the wall for support, his fingers shaking uncontrollably. Skye caught his arm just as he he almost tripped. "Fitz, you need to talk. I can't do anything about what's happening to you if you don't tell me. Please," she said clearly, looking into his terrified green-blue eyes.

"I'm... I'm... h-having a panic attack," he wheezed, slumping in the corner with his head tucked inside his sweater. His hand pawed out at his briefcase, and he snatched something from inside it. Skye couldn't see what it was but it must have been personal. If they didn't ask what she was crying about, she didn't have the right either. Skye didn't want to either way, she was worried Fitz. Stupid, immature, yet the genius child-like Fitz. He was her family. Her only family.

"Oh," Skye said surprised, then suddenly with panic. "Um, breath! Yeah, breath. Let's see... why don't you tell me about some happy thoughts? You know, when you went to the Academy with Simmons. It must've been fun, right?"

"Wrong," he moaned, his voice laced with pain. "I can't... you're making it worse. Just... go to class. Finish the mission."

"No, Fitz. We're gonna get you through this. I'm not ditching you," Skye promised, holding his hand. "I'll wait until you calm down. Don't worry about it."

A while passed. Skye listened carefully, suddenly hearing his breaths return back to normal. His fingers loosened and he slowly got up, adjusting his tie. An old picture slipped out and fell from his pocket. Skye gently picked it up, and smoothed the wrinkles.

It looked familiar. It was a girl, with beautiful caramel hair twisted back into drooping bun. Pencils were stuck in it. She was laughing with her eyes glowing brightly and she held a flask in one hand. Behind her, a young grinning Fitz was sticking his tongue out while poking her sides.

"Wait a second, this is Simmons," Skye realized, glancing at Fitz with shock.

"I didn't want to tell anyone. Not since what happened with last week's case."

Her mind wandered to what happened last week. The floating dead bodies. Simmons trapped in the laboratory. Fitz screaming her name.

"You were scared," she admitted. "You didn't want to lose Simmons."

"Simmons is my best friend. I don't know.. I can't imagine her not there if you know what I mean, I just can't," he whispered. "Losing Simmons is losing a part of me. I can't explain it but-"

"No, I understand. I totally get it. I won't tell anyone," Skye promised, picking up her file and slinging her backpack over one shoulder. "I trust you, Fitz. I know that if you didn't want anyone knowing why I was crying, I'd do the same for you."

"Thanks Skye, I don't know how to thank you enough."

"No problem. No one has to know. But, you're eventually going to have to tell Simmons, right? You can't hide those attacks forever."

"I know, I just.. it's not time yet."

"Whenever you're ready, buddy," Skye assured him. "We'll get you through this. We're a team." From that moment, Skye knew. She knew that if her team had her back, she was invincible. And not even Miles could spoil her moment. Having a real family was enough, and she knew she found her place with them.

Punching him in the shoulder, she tossed him his briefcase. "Go get em tiger."

"You're late Miss Bennet," he said, cocking his head then winking.

"Now you're just overdoing it. See you later Mr. Puberty. I think I heard Dorothy call your name. What was that? She wants to have 10 kids with you?"

"You are so dead," he yelled, cramming pretzels that appeared from thin air into his mouth.

Skye walked backwards down the hall, her face lit up with a feeling she didn't experience in a long time since she was with Miles.

_ Screw him, I have this family_.

"You. Me. Battleship. Winner verses Ward," she shouted back.

"You are so on!" he said, jumping in the air then crying out in pain just as his briefcase smacked him in the forehead.

Skye shook her head, smiling like an idiot once again.


End file.
